After Life
by Twistingyourmind
Summary: À présent la guerre est terminée, le calme refait surface. Le calme est peut-être d'ailleurs trop pesant pour un Harry troublé. Un Harry délibérément épris du passé.
1. Chapter 1

After life.

Je regrette déjà d'écrire tout ça. Il faut que ça sorte une bonne fois pour toutes, peu importe la suite et les conséquences. J'ai conscience de la profondeur de ces mots, de la folie et de l'inconscience que j'expose... Mais c'est contre-nature. Je ne ressens plus rien, je n'arrive plus à ressentir quoi que ce soit. C'est terminé... A présent. Depuis, combien..? 4, 5 mois peut-être. Je m'en fiche. Harry Potter n'est plus qu'une ombre et rien d'autre. En fait c'est comme si des milliers de questions fusaient dans ma tête. Autour de moi, tout va bien.. Tu vas bien. Du moins je crois. Tout le monde sourit. Tout est "normal". Mais moi je refuse de l'accepter. J'ai l'impression que personne ne veut me comprendre, personne ne CHERCHE à me comprendre. Ça me fait mal à l'intérieur, mes maux sont bel et bien présents, je les ressens... Je souffre d'un traumatisme gigantesque, mais tout le monde est fier de moi. Si tu savais combien j'ai vécu pour vous, pour nous, mais ça tu le sais déjà... Tu m'as vu me détruire lentement. J'en arrive à un point... A me demander... Pourquoi ? Peut-être que ma haine se modifie en.. Intérêt. Ma vie est tracée, mon destin l'a été aussi. Personne n'imagine le poid qu'on m'a imposé, le fardeau qui m'a traqué pendant des années... Toutes ces choses qui m'ont été imposées. Je suis avide de savoir. Je veux comprendre, être seul. Puis beaucoup de recul et du temps. Voilà tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je suis désolé, pardonnne-moi Ginny.

Après avoir déposé la lettre, je suis parti dans la pénombre. Le soleil était encore caché par les nuages qui ornaient le ciel, j'ai aperçu mon reflet dans l'une des vitres, quittant le Terrier. Mon regard était vide, tellement vide qu'on aurait cru que des barreaux s'y étaient dressés, empêchant quiconque d'y pénétrer. C'était perturbant et à la fois effrayant. Je décida de transplaner à Londres, je n'avais ni l'envie de me cacher, ni l'envie que l'on me trouve. J'avais le besoin de me balader. D'être seul avec moi-même, de faire le point. Prenant place sur l'un des bancs du Hyde Park, je regarde les moldus passer, l'un après les autres. Moldus.. Hm. Cela fut comme un déclic dans ma tête. Les Dursley... Depuis ma majorité, je n'ai jamais pris le temps de les revoir. Après tout, ça n'a jamais été ma famille. Le Manoir de la famille Black au 12, square Grimmaurd m'appartient désormais. Une somme inimaginable m'a été reversée après l'affrontement et j'en passe. En fait, j'ai de quoi vivre. J'aurais pu être Auror ou bien attrapeur célèbre. Des tas de portes s'ouvrent à moi. Ce renversement de situation me chamboule de plus en plus. J'ai vécu avec la peur, la haine, la vengeance… durant des années... Et soudain, plus rien.

Une heure plus tard je rejoignis le manoir mais à l'extérieur de celui-ci, une mauvaise surprise m'y attendait.

"Harry ?"

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise, ne m'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un se trouve à proximité l'ancienne résidence.

"Harry, est-ce que tu te sens bien ?"

Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres, reconnaissant la silhouette de mon meilleur ami.

"Je suppose que tu es au courant, si tu es ici. J'aimerais rester seul, alors si tu permets..

_ Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu oses faire ça à Ginny ? Me faire ça ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose pour que tu réagisses de cette façon, ce n'est pas ton genre !"

Un silence retentit pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que Ron dépose ses mains contre mes épaules, secouant vivement mon buste afin de me faire reprendre mes esprits.

"Harry ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Tu devrais rentrer à la maison, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette..

_ Je croyais avoir été clair. J'aimerais rester seul."

Un regard médisant et un sourire sarcastique envahissent mon visage, peu à peu, ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre.

"T'es vraiment puéril quand tu t'y mets. C'est pas croyable. Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir mis ma sœur dans cet état, fais-moi confiance."

Furieux, Ron se recule en ronchonnant, marmonnant des jurons incompréhensibles. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il est allé demander de l'aide à Hermione pour tenter de me "raisonner". Peu importe, je vais rester quelques jours au Manoir dans l'unique but de réfléchir. Mais une envie foudroyante me prend le ventre... Celle de voyager, de partir loin. Très loin. Peut-être à l'autre bout du globe. J'aimerai disparaître aux yeux du monde. Toutes ces... Obligations me donnent envie de vomir. En y repensant, ma relation avec Ginny en fait partie…

Une fois à l'intérieur de la vieille demeure familiale de mon parrain, Kreattur était dans le couloir en train de ranger certaines babioles du hall, maugréant des injures aux saletés et à la poussière de la maison. Ceci m'arracha un bref sourire quelques secondes durant, juste avant de me replonger dans mes pensées, me dirigeant jusqu'au salon, je m'installais confortablement sur le canapé avant d'abaisser mes paupières, me plongeant dans une totale plénitude, mon visage légèrement tiré vers l'arrière. Je murmurais presque inaudiblement :

"C'est quand même fou, après tant d'années en arriver au point de non-retour. Je crois qu'en écrivant cette lettre, j'ai perdu Ginny. Elle attend surement que je vienne la supplier, je pourrais le faire, ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque.. De rentrer en lui implorant mon pardon. De faire comme si tout allait bien. Seulement, il faut que je sois fort, que je résiste... L'hypocrisie à assez duré. Elle souffrait déjà de mon comportement depuis la fin de la guerre, j'en suis persuadé. Je le lisais dans ses yeux. Nous avions des projets, mais mise à part ça..? Je me sentais tellement oppressé, par sa famille, par Ron… Ca les rendaient tous heureux de me voir avec elle… Mais est-ce qu'on m'a demandé mon avis ? Ginny est une femme douce, belle et merveilleuse. Elle trouvera quelqu'un de certainement plus en état que moi. Ma vie n'est pas un roman, je veux être surpris, revivre des choses fortes, laisser mes blessures se guérirent avec le temps."

Si seulement quelque chose m'aidait, me guidait. C'est comme si quelque chose me disait de bouger, je suis instable. Là... Ça brûle le creux du ventre, j'ai envie d'aller à Godric's Hollow.. Bon, il faut que j'arrête, que je me calme. Je me sens un peu affolé... Je vais me distraire.

Avant de partir du Terrier, j'ai réussi à emporter avec moi quelques affaires, quelques souvenirs inutiles, même des affaires de cours. En fouillant dans ma sacoche, je tombe sur une sorte de livre ancien, celui-ci fait probablement parti des objets de Dumbledore dont j'ai hérité après la guerre. Constatant que je n'avais jamais pris le temps de l'examiner, je m'assois une nouvelle fois sur le canapé afin de commencer ma lecture.

Flash Back

"Vous ne pouvez imaginer…

_Quoi donc professeur ?

_C'est étrange, tout semble plus clair lorsque j'explore vos pensées… Tout concorde, regardez !

_Du thé trempé ne m'indique rien, professeur...

_Que voyez-vous ?

_Une croix.

_Bien. C'est le signe d'épreuves et de souffrances.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de divination pour le savoir.

_Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez..."

Fin du Flash Back.

J'ouvre délicatement le livre en prenant soin de ne pas l'abimer, mais je pu constater immédiatement que l'écriture n'était pas la mienne… Elle m'était familière.

« Page 1, Jeux du sort.

Bonjour cher journal, chère partie de moi-même, cher moi intérieur qui décide de raconter sa vie. De parler de son entourage, mais surtout… de ceci. Tu te demandes certainement de quoi je parle n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est normal. C'était hier ou bien avant-hier, je ne me souviens plus exactement. Je me suis rendu à Little Hangleton, je suis entré dans la maison de mon géniteur en lui lançant un Avada Kedavra, ainsi qu'à ses moldus de parents.

Je suis un élève correct, mes résultats sont brillants. Personne ne se doute de rien, personne. Je crois que j'ai aimé ça. J'étais prêt… Mère pleure beaucoup. Peut-être qu'elle sent que c'est moi. Peu importe, mère n'est pas bien... »

Sèchement j'ai refermé le journal, les yeux écarquillés d'un air affolé. Reprenant peu à peu mon souffle et mes esprits, je glisse l'une de mes mains à l'arrière de mon crâne comme pour me masser la nuque. Je ferme les yeux durant quelques secondes avant qu'un frisson ne vienne m'envahir littéralement. Ce journal appartient bel et bien à Tom Jedusor, autrement dit Voldemort. Les lettres s'enchainaient rapidement, comme le premier journal. Le journal que j'ai détruit il y a 6 ans, l'horcruxe. Pourtant, une partie de lui est présente dans cet ouvrage. Que faire ? Ce journal n'était pas destiné à tomber entre les mains de quelqu'un. Je devrais détruire ce journal, si on me prend en train de le feuilleté, je risque de finir à Azkaban ou bien assassiné froidement pour trahison ! Quel idiot, je suis paranoïaque. Du calme Harry, du calme.

J'ai déposé le livre sur la table basse, pensif, je repense à Ginny tout d'un coup. Peut-être que je devrais envisager de la revoir. J'ai besoin de sa présence. Besoin d'elle tout court. Elle me manque, alors que nous nous sommes quittés il y a seulement quelques heures... Son odeur me manque.

Je laissai couler une semaine, toujours pas de nouvelles de Ginny. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Peut-être qu'elle m'en veut réellement ? Peut-être devrais-je en avoir le cœur net… Et l'affronter. Peu importe, elle me manque, c'est une certitude… J'oubliais. Un détail assez important... Aujourd'hui il faut que je me rende chez Fleury et Bott pour rendre l'horrible « ouvrage » qui se trouve à ma portée.

Transplanant jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse, je me dirige aisément jusqu'à la boutique. Bizarrement, en me regardant rapidement dans l'une des vitrines de la rue commerçante, je remarque que mes cheveux forment une masse capillaire d'une impressionnante abondance, ainsi qu'une barbe de trois jours, grimaçant je me retourne en sursautant. À cet instant précis, j'ai murmuré « Qu'est-ce j'aimerais avoir ma cape sur moi » Draco Malfoy accompagné de sa charmante petite garce de petite amie, Astoria Greengrass. Fronçant les sourcils, j'avance un peu plus rapidement pour atteindre Fleury et Bott, mais il était trop tard, Malfoy m'attrapa violemment par le bras.

_Alors Potter, tu ne comptais pas me saluer ?

_Je suis vraiment… Pressé. Peut-être à une autre fois !

_Pas si vite. Tu sais, des bruits courent ici. Les nouvelles vont vites. Il paraît que tu n'es plus avec Weasley femelle ? J'étais sûr que tu te rendrais compte qu'elle n'est pas faite pour toi.

_Les nouvelles sont fausses alors.

Je marque un temps de silence, réfléchissant : Malfoy est peut-être un imbécile, mais sur ce coup, il pourrait peut-être m'aider.

_Est-ce que… ton père… Savait que Voldemort régigeait un journal intime ?

_Evidemment et toi aussi tu le sais Potter.

_Non, je veux dire un journal intime dont... Personne n'est censé entendre parler.

_Toujours à la course aux réponses, Potter. Il faudra te rendre à l'évidence, tout est terminé. Fait abstraction et tourne la page.

Malfoy s'en alla avec assurance, accrochant Astoria à son bras puis je murmure « J'aimerais bien. » Soit… Il ne valait mieux pas que je lui dise pour ce bouquin. De toute façon… Je crois que je vais garder ce secret pour moi seul.

Quelques minutes plus tard je me rendais au chaudron baveur afin de commander une bierraubeurre. N'ayant pas la force de me débarrasser une fois pour toute de ce bouquin (du moins maintenant) je décide de déguster amèrement quelques lignes en buvant ma boisson.

« Page 2, Purifier mon esprit.

Bonjour moi. Je trouve ça amusant de me parler à moi-même. Trêve de bavardage. J'ai envie de parler de l'orphelinat. Pourquoi es-tu si bizarre, Tom ? Pourquoi tu ne joues pas avec les autres , Tom ? J'en avais assez. Satanés moldus répugnants. J'ai dû apprendre à être fort, dès mon plus jeune âge. Ces enfants, ces... maudits immondices m'ont complètement détruit de l'intérieur. Comment pourrais-je ressentir de nouveau de la compassion ? Quand pendant des années et des années on vous a pris pour un numéro de cirque, l'attraction, la distraction. Mais je me vengerai de cette espèce, cette race qui ne devrait même pas exister. L'humain est tellement faible et je m'amuserai à l'affaiblir. Oh, cher moi. Tu te demandes certainement ce pourquoi j'emploie ce ton, ma colère se reflète tellement sous ma plume. J'ai du mal à écrire, vois-tu. Il y a neuf années de ça, on m'a scellé à une chaise, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ils riaient, tous. Ils s'amusaient à me donner des coups au niveau des genoux, jusqu'à ce que je tombe de ma chaise… Je sentais des étincelles brûler intensément ma peau lorsque j'étais au sol, mes yeux étaient fermés, je ne voulais pas les ouvrir. Puis j'entendis un cri, plusieurs cris… Ceux-ci se multipliaient. Un garçon, à genoux.. S'enflammait vif. Je n'avais pas peur. Mes yeux étaient ouverts et je le regardais hurler, supplier… De grandes personnes, probablement des infirmières nous ont évacués, elles jetaient de l'eau sur lui, pourtant il s'enflammait de plus en plus. C'était le garçon qui m'avait fait ces marques indélébiles sur les bras. Ca sentait fort, ça sentait l'odeur de la mort. Je ne souriais pas, je crois que je n'étais pas si fier que ça. Mais j'aimais bien le voir brûler, ça me soulageait. Même si une légère montée d'angoisse me prenait le ventre, ça me faisait du bien de sentir son âme capituler devant moi. Voilà comment tout à commencer. Inutile de préciser mon âge, j'étais un enfant. Un enfant innocent qui n'avait pas conscience de l'avenir qui l'attendait. »

Je déglutis brutalement, buvant ensuite quelques minutes plus tard le brevage qui m'avait été déposé sur le comptoir. Ma respiration reprend son rythme régulier, je reste pétrifié devant le journal. C'est comme si ces mots me faisaient l'effet d'une décharge assez particulière dans tout le corps. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû lire. Maintenant, je n'ai plus l'envie de m'en séparer. Je veux comprendre. Une petite voix en moi me pousse à approfondir ce foutu bouquin. Et je le lirais. Mais pour l'instant, il faut que je m'en aille retrouver Ginny.

_Tu crois que tout le monde est à tes pieds, Harry ?

_Non absolument pas. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû… Mais c'était pour ton bien Ginny, pour notre bien.

_Quel bien ? Ca y est ? Tu vas de nouveau mieux ? Tu as repris goût à la vie ? Tu m'excuseras si je ne n'en crois pas un mot. Arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile. Je savais que ça allait mal. Mais à ce point… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as écris ? J'étais inquiète pour toi. J'ai beaucoup pleuré.

_Excuse-moi.

_ Ce n'est pas si facile que ça, Harry. J'ai besoin de réfléchir moi aussi… Je comprends que tu sois perturbé, mais.. Tes mots m'ont bouleversée !

_Je vois. Tu vas me quitter ?

_Je ne sais pas Harry, mais comprends-moi. C'est toujours pareil avec toi… Tu t'en vas, tu reviens comme si de rien n'était. J'ai du mal à te suivre. Ce n'est pas une idée qu'on se reparle tout de suite. Laisse-moi du temps, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

_Mais… J'ai besoin de toi, moi. Ginny…

Le silence s'abat en plein milieu de notre conversation. Elle me jeta l'un de ces regards que je déteste au plus haut point. Un regard désolé, triste, glacial. Ce regard qui me laisse sans voix. Je compris sur le champ que je devais m'en aller, très loin d'elle. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas une femme facile. Après tout, elle a raison.

_Si jamais.. Tu sais où me trouver.

_Bonne chance Harry…

Elle ferme lentement la porte derrière elle. Ceci me paralyse les articulations, étant dans l'incapacité de répondre, de bouger ou quoi que ce soit, je senti une légère braise au niveau des yeux, une braise humide puis quelques larmes coulent abondamment sur mes joues, pendant quelques secondes, transplanant immédiatement au manoir des Black. Je me sens humilié, ridicule… Responsable de cette situation. Rien ne s'arrange, tout s'empire.

Peut-être qu'écrire une lettre à Ginny serait une solution ? Une nouvelle lettre qui explique tout… Non. Ca ne mène à rien, au final. Pourquoi j'insiste tant ? Oh euh.. Je crois qu'en réalité, j'ai une angoisse : Me retrouver seul. Sans Ginny, sans Ron, sans Hermione… Sur qui je peux compter ? Ginny mérite tellement mieux que moi. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ses espérances. Ca aurait fait deux ans et demi, tous les deux. Ginevra Weasley… Pourquoi quand j'écris sur toi, il n'y a aucune passion ? Stop Harry, stop.

Dans la nuit, je peinais à m'endormir. Me retournant à plusieurs reprises sur moi-même, je finis par m'allonger sur le dos, soupirant pleinement avant de glisser l'une de mes mains jusqu'à mon front afin de prendre ma température, mon front étant un peu humide à cause de la chaleur étouffante de la chambre. Songeant durant de dizaines et des dizaines de minutes, je pensais une nouvelle fois aux Dursley. Ca fait deux fois cette semaine qu'ils me torturent l'esprit ceux-là. Et puis.. Ce fichu bouquin. Comment est-il arrivé dans ma sacoche ? C'est impossible que le ministère n'ai pas fait attention aux objets qui étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore. C'est étrange. Peut-être devrais-je en parler avec Hermione ? Ou Ron… ? Non après tout, ils n'ont même pas pris de mes nouvelles. Mise à part Ron qui est venu me prendre la tête pour mes querelles avec Ginny. Changeons de sujet… Où en étais-je.. Les Dursley, oui. Ma pseudo-famille… Mais j'y pense. Je n'ai jamais vraiment… Approfondi mes connaissances sur ma propre famille. Je veux dire, du côté Potter. Peut-être qu'en recherchant dans mon arbre généalogique, je vais trouver des choses surprenantes. J'ai peut-être des cousins… Nous verrons tout cela demain, pour l'instant je vais essayer de me reposer.


	2. Chapter 2

Doors of death

« Page 3, Mon spleen

Bonsoir cher Journal. Je suis d'humeur massacrante, comme à mon habitude. Mais là je dirais plus qu'habituellement. Je suis fou de rage. Encore me dirais-tu. Le commun des mortels n'est décidemment… Que vanité. Mais, foutre Dieu ! Que serait devenu Poudlard sans son confondateur Salazar Serpentard ! Sais-tu cher Journal qu'il existe encore un héritier à Serpentard, celui qui représente la lignée des sangs purs. Et c'est avec une immense fierté que je te présente celui-ci. Moi. Oui, moi. Et moi seul. Qui a la possibilité d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et de liberer le Basilic afin que tous les élèves de sang mêlé ou d'ascendance moldue soient illiminés. C'est ignoble n'est-ce pas ? J'aime me faire à cette idée. D'avoir le contrôle. De leur faire tous peur. Ce midi, une petite idiote de Serdaigle, première année probablement, avec des couettes et des lunettes rondes, riait comme une imbécile dans les couloirs… »

Je refermais une nouvelle fois le Journal de façon brutal, fourfoyé par ces mots qui s'enchainent indéfiniment. Nous étions à peine au levé du jour, ce matin-là le ciel était grisonnant, presque orgeux. Me levant du lit avec difficulté, je passais un bref coup de main entre mes cheveux emmêlés, baillant pleinement. J'avais la sensation désagréable que plus j'avancais entre ces lignes, plus je me brûlait les ailes. Tout me paraissait de plus en plus amère. Mes journées si moroses sont-elles dues à la simple lecture des chroniques d'un garçon tombé, déchu, désemparé ? Il faut que je trouve le courage de me lever du lit, même si mon corps refuse de répondre.

Soudainement la porte s'était mise à toquer. Je me levais rapidement tout en descendant successivement les marches jusqu'à attérir au seuil de la porte, ouvrant celle-ci, je me retrouvais confronté à une silhouette féminine, que je n'arrivais pas à décrypter puisque mes yeux peinaient à s'ouvrir. Je sentais deux mains déposées contre mon thorax afin de me repousser à l'intérieur du Manoir, puis la porte se refermait sèchement.

_Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Vu dans quel état tu es je dirais que non. Tu as vu ton visage ? Tu n'as pas nettoyé tes vêtements depuis combien de temps ?

_Hermione… Je suis désolé je viens de me réveiller.

_Kreattur ne fait pas le ménage ici ? C'est répugnant… Bref. Je suis inquiète pour toi, nous sommes inquiets pour toi Harry. Depuis un moment je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais là tu cherches à nous éviter.

_On dirait que vous vivait en meute. C'est bon, j'ai besoin de temps. C'était précisé dans mes écrits. Et tu n'as qu'à te plaindre à Ginny, je suis allé la voir hier et elle m'a honteusement repoussé.

_En même temps, on aurait dit que prenais le large, dans tes écrits comme tu dis. Tes yeux sont incroyablement cernés…

Je sentais Hermione déposer l'une de ses mains contre ma joue, son pouce effleurant ma peau comme pour m'apaiser puis elle repris la parole.

_Je me suis fais un sang d'encre pour toi. Ronald est vraiment… Très en colère après toi.

_Je n'en doute pas une seconde, notre dernière conversation n'a pas été des plus attrayante.

_Tu es quelqu'un de susceptible, tout comme lui. Mais je sais que tu es dur comme de la pierre lorsque tu l'as décidé. Tu es encore fragile, j'ai l'impression que chacune des paroles prononcées prennent des proportions énormes. Harry… Y'aurait-il quelque chose… Dont tu aimerais me parler ?

Je marquais un temps, la regardant intensément à l'intérieur de ses pupilles destabilisantes, finissant par répondre.

_Absolument rien Hermione. Je vais très bien j'ai simplement besoin de repos et de solitude pour réfléchir.

_Je.. D'accord. Sache que je suis toujours là et je pense très fort à toi. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas. Ma porte est toujours ouverte. J'ai apporté ça pour toi, peut-être que ça te remontera le moral.

Elle tenait un livre contre sa poitrine qu'elle déposait entre mes mains juste avant de partir en prenant soin de fermer la porte.

« Les contes de Beedle le Barde. »

Ceci m'arrachant un large sourire, d'ailleurs. Elle me connaissait par cœur.

« Page 4, À contresens

La simulation est mon quotidien. Mon passé, mon présent et mon futur. Ce sourire que tu vois apparaître vainement sur mon visage, cher journal. Il est faux. Je n'arrive plus à sourire. Dans n'importe quelle situation. Je me cache derrière ce masque abominable qui ferait fuir n'importe qui, si l'on me le retirait. Même toi, cher Journal, serais-tu me démasquer ? Evidemment, tu connais tout de moi. Tu es à moi. Tu es une partie de moi. Mais…Tu n'es pas capable de comprendre. Je suis fier de paraître hautain et supérieur dès les premiers abords. Que mon regard glacial transperse littéralement chaque être que je regarde quelqu'un. Ecraser chaque jours ces débris, ces pauvres esprits saugrenus et juvéniles qui n'ont pas leur place sur cette planète. Ils sont réduit à n'être que de la poussière. Un vulgaire souvenir. Sais-tu lire dans l'âme, cher calepin ? Crois-tu que mon regard est le reflet d'une âme blessée ? Cette nuit j'ai rêvé. En train de créer mon futur, de le modeler à ma façon. Mais tu ne comprendras jamais les sous-entendus de mes phrases, et leur réel sens. Qui oserai lire ces lignes ? Il faut être coriace. Courageux. Ou peut-être fou.

Mais par n'importe quel moyen, je saurais qui a lu ce journal. Je suis persuadé que là, tu déglutis. Tu as peur. Nous verrons si ma tâche à réussie, dans quelques années. Mais tout d'abord, je saurais qui tu es petit amateur. Tu oses me défier ? Tenir entre tes mains cette œuvre ? Pauvre saut. La partie ne fait que commencer. »

Je n'en pouvais plus. Pourquoi je m'infligeais cette torture ? Demain, j'irais à la mer et jeterai cette horreur. En attendant un hibou venait d'arriver à la fenêtre, une lettre au bec. J'ouvrais donc avec surprise la fenêtre, arrachant vivement le papier afin de le lire.

« Londres, le 14 Novembre 1998

Monsieur Potter,

En raison des nombreux évènements que vous avez subventionnés ces derniers mois, nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que la maison du dénommé Mr Charlus Potter vous a été accordée. Elle vous sera restitutionnée en bon état. Située aux environs de Collinstrown.

Veuillez agréer Monsieur, l'expression de mes plus sincères salutations. »

Je trouvais ça étrange. Pourquoi j'héritais une nouvelle fois d'une maison ? Peu importe. J'étais vraiment très surpris de cette nouvelle. Il fallait absolument que j'aille y jeter un coup d'œil.

M'habillant rapidement, je transplanais. J'arrivais devant la maison, apercevant le toit délabré et sombre. « Bon état, tu parles. »

Quelque part, cet endroit me paraîssait idéal pour être isolé, loin de tout le monde. Après tout, qui pouvait savoir où j'étais. Le jardin était vaste, l'herbe assez haute pour s'y cacher. J'avais la sensation d'être perdu au milieu de nulle part. Je décidais de me glisser dans l'herbe, comme par reflexe puis de m'y allonger. J'observais attentivement le ciel merveilleusement éclairé, me rappelant que la vie offrait de belles choses. Ce n'était pas profond comme discours, je sais. Mais c'est ce que j'éprouvais… Je repense à Ginny. Peut-être avait-elle raison… Peut-être que je suis trop immature, que je suis trop égoïste… Je ne vis pas dans le même monde qu'eux. Je me sens tellement différent…

Dans ma sacoche le journal de Jedusor s'y trouvait. Cette fois-ci, il fallait trouver un moyen de m'en débarasser. Ce Journal ne dégage pas quelque chose qui me paraîssait pas très bon dans mon comportement. Comme ce médaillon que je portais autour du cou, lorsque j'étais à la recherche des horcruxes en compagnie d'Hermione. Ces lignes écrites d'une façon si glacial… Me. Comment dire… Pénètraient les pores et me dévoraient l'intérieur du corps, petit à petit. Je me consume. Peut-être que mettre un terme définitif à tout ça serait la meilleure solution ?

Il jubilerai tellement. Il n'attend que ça. Il ne voulait que ça. Me détruire même après sa mort. Et si quelque part, j'étais lié à lui ? Si j'avais été destiné à mourir en même temps que lui ? Je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent faire, tous. Comme si de rien n'était. Le monde avançait, la vie continue, mais bien sûr. J'étais hors du temps. J'avais envie de vivre comme ça, sans relâche. Sans limite. Toujours en quête de lumière, mon éclat et ma lueur d'espoir sont partis. Je m'enfonçais dans une impasse sans fin. J'avais l'impression de le voir au loin, encore. Le présent n'était qu'une plaie béante qui ne cessait de s'agrandir et de saigner à flot. J'aimais noyer mes sentiments dans mes veines et je vomissais l'amour. « Bannissez-moi, oubliez-moi. » Disais-je fou de rage, les points serrés qui contrastait parfaitement avec la douceur de l'herbe que je tenais entre mes phalanges, que j'arrachais.

J'étais devant le fait accompli, ça faisait mal. Un mal de chien. Il fallait que je me confie. Pas un imcompétant, ni l'un de ses vulgaires et prétendant devins. Non, ce que je veux, c'est quelqu'un a qui je pourrais vomir mes tripes, sans que cette personne ne comprenne. Qu'elle soit destabilisée, peut-être choquée. Quelqu'un avec qui je n'ai pas vraiment d'accroche.


End file.
